<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>low power by rivercallum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371837">low power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum'>rivercallum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoboWhump Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day RoboWhump Prompt Challenge, Androids, Character Death Fix, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Father-Son Relationship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Swears, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Parent Hank Anderson, Unconsciousness, Whump, Worried Hank Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>connor can no longer charge himself, and its just a matter of time before he shuts down for good. will him and Hank find a way to fix him or will he lose his battle forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoboWhump Challenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>low power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place a few months after "when the storm settles". since i wrote that one after this, there isn't much mention of the time between then and now, but just go along with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connor hadn't woken up to an error message in a long time. It had been so long, that it took him about thirty seconds longer than usual to find the memory in his backlog.</p><p>When his vision cleared and he adjusted to the light, he focused in on the flashing red errors.</p><p>
  <strong>ERROR: Failure to restore power. Please contact Cyberlife</strong>
</p><p>Connor's brow furrowed and he checked his logs. He had entered stasis at 21:00 (9:00 pm) like usual, and it hadn't been interrupted. If he wasn't charging, why didn't his system alert him right away?</p><p>"Strange…" He hummed, clearing the logs from his vision. </p><p>Connor instantly checked his power levels. 65%. It was the same level it had been when he went into stasis the night before. It didn't seem that he lost any power, he just didn't gain any back. The android huffed for a moment, quite annoyed with his ever failing systems. He wasn't built to last forever, but this was still frustrating.</p><p>Once he was done with his moping, Connor scheduled several self-diagnostics and resolved to take it easy for the day. It was Sunday, and he was hoping his systems would fix themselves that night so he could resume work on Monday.</p><p>In a few moments, Connor was resuming to life as normal. The lanky android got dressed and made his bed. He ran a comb through his hair and drew back his curtains. It was still dark out, but it often was when Connor awoke. </p><p>He proceeded through the house, drawing the curtains and cracking the door to Hank's room. He took Sumo on his walk, washed some dishes, took the trash out, and walked Sumo again.</p><p>It was 8 am, and Connor was around 58% power level remaining. A checklist popped up in his vision.</p><p>MAKE BREAKFAST<br/>
<strike>WALK SUMO X2</strike><br/>
<strike>WASH DISHES</strike><br/>
WAKE HANK<br/>
<strike>TAKE TRASH OUT.</strike><br/>
GROCERY SHOPPING</p><p>Connor frowned. The brunette had forgotten that he had to go shopping that morning. It was Sunday, and they usually went shopping on Saturday. Something work-related had come up and they had to go in on their day off.</p><p>He checked his power level again and sighed. It would have to be okay. It was odd that he had failed to charge, but his programs were growing more and more finicky as time went on. He wasn't supposed to live this long, and his programs were aging.</p><p>Connor checked the most recent self-diagnosis. Nothing unusual had been found, other than a few minor program errors which were getting fixed momentarily. Connor smiled in satisfaction and went to wake Hank.</p><p>He padded carefully into the room, drawing the curtains. Hank let out a groan at the sudden light and rolled over, trying to avoid what he knew would come next.</p><p>"Good Morning Hank! It is 8:21 AM on Sunday-"</p><p>"Connor, knock it off! Its too damn early for this shit, especially on the weekends," Hank groaned, sitting up on one arm, eyes squinting against the light.</p><p>"A healthy sleep schedule for someone at your age range requires no more than 9 hours of sleep. You've been sleeping for 11 hours," Connor said, swaying back and forth in front of the lieutenant. </p><p>"Ah god…you need to quit it with this lifestyle crap," Hank moaned, swinging his legs out from under the covers.</p><p>"I'm doing this for your own good Hank. Remember, we have grocery shopping today," Connor smirked a little, knowing that Hank was only grumpy because it was early.</p><p>"Oh great. More opportunities for you to complain about my personal living choices!"</p><p>Connor chuckled to himself and made his way to exit the room. Before he could, his program stuttered, and darkness briefly blinded him. Connor stumbled forward, his gyroscope swirling as it attempted to center his balance.</p><p>"Connor you good?", Hank said, staring at the android. </p><p>Connor had some moments, but nothing like this. Hank knew Connor was getting older, but the android had not told him he was virtually failing before his eyes.</p><p>"…Yes, I am alright. My systems are not functioning optimally, however I am currently correcting the issue," Connor said, wincing internally at the lie.</p><p>Connor couldn't fix the issue, at least not right then. He didn't want to worry the lieutenant about his condition, so he hadn't told Hank yet. He didn't think Hank could handle the idea of losing another person yet. Not when he had just gotten Connor back.</p><p>Hank looked at the android with skepticism, scanning him up and down. "Okay…you let me know if something is wrong, alright? You can tell me."</p><p>Connor smiled gently. "Thanks Lieutenant. I'll remember that."</p><p>Hank smiled back, before nudging Connor toward the door. "Now get the fuck outta my room."</p>
<hr/><p>Connor anxiously watched his power level the entire way home from the store. The trip had taken longer than intended due to the long lines and Hank's unwillingness to buy healthier food. What usually took them 45 minutes, took them damn near 2 hours. </p><p><strong>31% Power Remaining.</strong><br/>
<strong>Recommendation: Enter Stasis Mode.</strong> </p><p>"Con? You sure you're alright, son? You've been flicking your eyes like that since we were in the store", Hank said, looking away from the road to gaze at his android partner.</p><p>Connor snapped out of his worry, turning to look at Hank. Immediately, Hank knew something was off. Connor's eyes looked glazed over and his responses were slow.</p><p>"Yes I'm okay." He mumbled, glancing out the window and resuming his eye-flicking.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hank asked again, pulling into their driveway.</p><p>Connor didn't respond this time. The brown-haired android was running diagnostic after diagnostic, trying to figure out why his power was going down so fast. Running another self-diagnostic came up with a bright red flashing error. Connor's non-existent stomach sank. He thought it was bad, but he didn’t think it could be that bad.</p><p>"-nor?!" </p><p>Connor blinked the errors away and saw Hank's hand, the older man snapping in front of his gaze. </p><p>"Yes Lieutenant?" Connor replied sluggishly, his voice modulator buzzing.</p><p>"Something is up with you. Come on, we'll talk in the house", Hank said, his worried gaze cast over the young android.</p><p>Connor turned to exit the car, fumbling with the door handle. </p><p>"I can assure you I am in optimal performance," The android said a bit louder this time, right before he tripped over the curb.</p><p>Hank lunged with one hand, catching Connor almost halfway to the concrete.</p><p>"Bullshit." The older man grunted, guiding Connor into a standing position.</p><p>Hank opted to leave the groceries in the car, supporting the brunette as they walked to the house. Connor was too tired to protest now, his power levels gliding down to 29%. Once they were inside and on the couch, Hank boxed Connor in.</p><p>"You are going to tell me what's going on right now, and there is no getting out of it. So start talking", Hank said, sitting down beside the android.</p><p>Connor sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had been dreading this moment since the end of the revolution and if he had his way, would never tell Hank the grim reality of his situation.</p><p>"Hank, you know how I am a prototype right?" Connor said, the grim tone catching the lieutenant's attention immediately.</p><p>Hank nodded, his eyes showing a slight hint of nervousness.</p><p>"Well, as far as I know, I am one of very few RK800s, and the ones that I did know of have either been destroyed or killed."</p><p>"Connor…what are you getting at?", Hank said, putting a hand on Connor's leg.</p><p>"My batteries are failing. They are no longer charging, and I cannot sustain a supportive level of power. My days have been numbered significantly.". Connor said, looking up to meet the older man's gaze.</p><p>"Wait…Con, y-you're…you're dying?", Hank said, the only readable emotion on his face being shock.</p><p>"In short terms, yes. I am dying.", Connor said grimly, his bleary eyes feeling heavy. His power level was at 28%.</p><p>Hank was silent for a long moment, sitting awkwardly and staring the android. </p><p>"How much longer do you have?" Hank said softly, anxious eyes now fixed toward the floor.</p><p>Connor instantly pulled his internal timer, and even he was inexpressibly shocked at the number that glared back at him.</p><p>"I…I only have 4 more hours Hank. I'm so so sorry.", Connor felt tears well in his eyes.</p><p>He couldn't die. Not when he had just begun to live.</p><p>"There…there must be something we can do! I mean…when you died those times…You always came back. Why can't you do that now?", Hank asked, standing quickly.</p><p>Sumo paced in the background nervously, noting that his owners were distressed.</p><p>"Hank, I don't know of any more existing RK800 parts, let alone another full model. I was made to be replaced.", Connor said hopelessly, his stress levels rising as he watched his partner pace back and forth.</p><p>"What about New Jericho? Can Marcus help you?", Hank said, running a hand through his hair out of stress.</p><p>"I don't know. Marcus and I are special units, but he has compatible parts. As far as I know, I am only functional with RK800 parts.", Connor said, his thirium pump beginning to pound out of fear. </p><p>He didn't want to die. Not yet, not ever.</p><p>"Fuck all of this. Fuck Cyberlife, fuck Kamski, fuck whoever!", Hank screamed, becoming increasingly more distraught. "I can't lose another son…"</p><p>That last part was quiet, but Connor was able to pick up on it. The brunette frowned deeply again, tears once again welling up in his eyes. </p><p>His power was dropping rapidly now, and he was steadily losing time. His eyes drooped, and he sagged further into the couch.</p><p>"Connor? Connor you gotta stay awake for me!", Hank begged, desperately trying to rouse the young android.</p><p>"Hank…I…I'm sorry.", The android mumbled, before his eyes slipped shut.</p><p>"Connor?! Connor please!", Hank shook the android several times, not willing to except that this may be the last time he saw his son again.</p><p>But the unconscious boy didn't move. His LED circled a dull red, flashing every few seconds. Connor still had 3 1/2 hours until that LED stopped flashing. Hank panicked for a moment, before pulling out his phone and frantically dialling.</p><p>A composed voice answered on the other line. "Hello? Lieutenant Anderson?"</p><p>"Markus, it's- it's Connor! He won't wake up!" Hank nearly cried, his heart racing as the anxiety surged</p><p>"What? What did Connor say to you before he passed out?" Markus asked, his voice laced with shock and horror.</p><p>"He told me that his batteries were dying and that he couldn't replace them and I didn't know what to do! There must be a way to fix him. You gotta fix him Markus.", Hank pleaded desperately with the android leader.</p><p>"Get him to New Jericho right now. Simon can sustain his power for a little longer while we try coming up with something. Call me if he gets any worse or his LED turns off." Markus said, before promptly hanging up.</p><p>Hank almost immediately knelt down and scooped up his son in his arms, the boy lighter than Hank would have thought. The older man lugged the young android out the car, setting him down in the backseat.</p><p>New Jericho was almost 20 minutes away, but Hank could get there in 15 if he pushed it. He didn't care if he got a ticket. His son was dying right before his eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Markus and Simon were outside waiting when Hank pulled up. They almost instantly jumped into action, reaching into the backseat and pulling the RK model out and onto a stretcher. Simon immediately began pushing the cart, practically sprinting into the repair center.</p><p>Hank didn't lag behind, following their every step as they pushed their way into emergency bay. Simon almost immediately began attaching wires and plugs to Connor, typing away furiously.</p><p>"How long did he say he had left?" Markus asked, scanning the father. </p><p>"4 hours. He told be that about 30 minutes ago."</p><p>"If he's in forced stasis he should have more time than that?" Markus asked, looking to Simon quizzically.</p><p>"Connor was right, his batteries are failing. Unlike typical androids, RK800 models run on a newer, more temperamental type of power supply. With Connor being a prototype, they clearly didn't worry about it lasting. He can't charge anymore, not even in stasis mode," Simon said without looking up, pulling up Connor's mechanics on the big screens.</p><p>"But his estimation was correct. He has about three and a half hours of power remaining, and I can boost that slightly by turning off non-essential functions." </p><p>Simon looked up at Hank for permission, and the police lieutenant didn't hesitate.</p><p>"Do it. Anything to keep him with us for longer," Hank said with a panicked tone.</p><p>Simon nodded, pressing a few buttons. "His skin features will be removed, and other things like simulated breathing and temperature control will go offline."</p><p>"Won't he overheat?" Hank asked frantically, remembering the numerous times Connor had warned Hank about his temperature.</p><p>"I'm here to monitor the cooling, and if he gets too hot I'll turn them back on. Don't worry, he's safe, for now," Simon soothed, casting a sympathetic and worried glance at the older man.</p><p>Simon went back to his keyboard, before Connor's skin slowly shrank away. It left a bare white metal in its place, reflecting the lights in the room.</p><p>"Now, we have to figure out how we are going to replace him." Markus said, pacing slightly.</p><p>"Wait, we have to replace all of him? Why can't we just exchange the batteries?" Hank asked, eyes widening.</p><p>Markus shook his head. "His battery cannot be replaced as others can. He needs a whole new body, and the only place that we can get that is from CyberLife."</p><p>"Ah uh! No way we are consulting those assholes," Hank growled, remembering what they had done to Connor.</p><p>"It might be the only possible way. I can try negotiating with them. Otherwise, Connor will die," Markus said, eyes troubled.</p><p>Hank ran his hand through his hair again. He was too old for this shit. Too old to be dealing with the stress of losing another son.</p><p>"Alright. Let's see what they can do," Hank sighed, collapsing in a nearby chair.</p><p>Markus nodded, before heading out of his room to his office.</p><p>Hank just sat in the chair with his eyes closed for a moment. He woke up this morning, and everything was okay. And now, less than 12 hours later, he was bent over a hospital bed not knowing if his son was ever going to wake up again.</p><p>It was just like that miserable night. The night he lost Cole. </p><p>Hank shook the memory from his head. It wouldn’t do him any good to get even more upset. He needed to be strong for Connor.</p><p>An hour passed, and Markus was nowhere to be found. Hank tapped his foot nervously, eyes locked on the spinning red LED on Connor's temple.</p><p>"Where the fuck is Markus? He should be back by now!" Hank exclaimed angrily, not really talking to anyone in particular.</p><p>Simon just shrugged slightly, knowing the question wasn't meant for him, but more meant as a way to vent.</p><p>It was silent for a few seconds as Hank settled back down in his seat, his anger shifting to fear.</p><p>"Hey uh…Simon?" Hank asked in a low voice.</p><p>The blonde android stopped typing and looked up from his workstation. </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"If…If it gets too close to the end, can you wake Connor up just one more time? I want to…I want to be able to say goodbye this time," Hank said, clearing his throat as a sob worked its way up.</p><p>Simon didn't bother to question what the lieutenant meant by "this time", but nodded softly and watched the clock.</p><p>Connor had about two hours and ten minutes remaining. Hank reached forward, grabbing Connor's oddly cold and skinless hand. It was different, but Hank knew it was still Connor's, and he squeezed it gently.</p><p>Markus still hadn't come back, and Connor was down to one hour. Hank watched the clock nervously, his heart rate slowly rising as the seconds past and Markus had not come back down.</p><p>"I can turn him on now if you like," Simon said softly, looking at the sad sight in front of him.</p><p>"Please. I have to say goodbye," Hank whispered, his voice shaking.</p><p>Simon pressed a few buttons, and slowly Connor's eyes fluttered open halfway. The young android gazed around for a second, before his eyes settled on Hank's.</p><p>"Shh...don't talk Con. You gotta save your power. Listen, we're doing everything we can. Markus is meeting with CyberLife to discuss getting you a new body," Hank said gently, getting down to eye level with the boy.</p><p>"Don't…want…CyberLife…repairing…," Connor mumbled, distress evident in his dying eyes.</p><p>"Its okay…its okay…Simon and Markus are gonna do it for you. Those assholes at CyberLife won't come near you. But Connor…if…if we can't get you the parts that you need, I…I want you to know I love you. I fucking love you, and you'll always be my son, okay?" Hank was fully crying now, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>Connor was crying too, artificial tears leaking from his eyes. He tried squeezing Hank's hand, but it was weak. </p><p>"I…I love you too…Dad…," Connor mumbled, before his eyes closed again.</p><p>His LED circled yellow for a moment, before maintaining it's lazy red glow.</p><p>"I'm sorry lieutenant. He was using too much power. I had to put him back into stasis," Simon said solemnly.</p><p>"How much longer does his got?" Hank asked, voice broken.</p><p>"He's got about 45 minutes left, and he can be without power for 6 minutes on my external power. After that, his components will suffer critical damage. I uploaded his memories, but they're incompatible with other units," Simon said, beginning to glance at the clock nervously.</p><p>Hank didn't say anything back. The older man continued to cry, silenced sobs wracking his body as he lay over his android son. He couldn’t fathom that he was losing Connor too. Just a day ago they were solving a case and sharing drinks at home. Now, the father was laying on his son's almost lifeless body. </p><p>It was another 15 minutes before news came. Markus came sprinting in, turning the corner too fast and nearly flying into Simon.</p><p>"What? What is it?!" Hank asked, noticing Markus's elevated expression.</p><p>"CyberLife agreed to replace Connor AND continue to manufacture his parts." Markus said, his eyes beaming but exhausted.</p><p>Hank felt his heart swell. The panic began subsiding, and tears of pure relief began trailing their way down his face.</p><p>"Thank you so much Markus. I'll find a way to repay you somehow," Hank said, squeezing Markus in a tight hug.</p><p>"Please, no need." Markus said, before promptly turning to Simon.</p><p>"CyberLife is going to bring the new model and parts in 10 minutes. They are going to let you assist with the transfer, but they wouldn't agree to the deal unless Connor's former tech was the one to do it." Markus said, his eyes darkening significantly.</p><p>Hank was scared at that prospect, but he would do anything to save Connor. Simon nodded and began to move Connor to the equivalent of an android operating room. Hank took a step forward to follow, but Markus grabbed his arm.</p><p>"There will be too much commotion. I need you to wait here," Markus said, preparing for the verbal barrage that was sure to come.</p><p>"What?! Fuck no! I'm not gonna let those CyberLife asshats poke and prod around while I'm not there," Hank said incredulously, his voice hoarse from crying.</p><p>"Hank, Simon and I will be in there the entire time. If the tech does anything funny, Simon will catch it immediately. Trust us, and we'll protect him," Markus said, easing the older man's worries. </p><p>Markus knew of Hank's history and knew that taking Connor back to be essentially operated on was hell for the man. Yet there was nothing that he could do. The room was small, and with the extra model, they'd need all the room they could get.</p><p>Hank reluctantly agreed, collapsing into the chair in the waiting area.</p><p>"I'll have someone bring you some water and tissues. Do you need anything else?" Markus asked, his program initiating caretaker protocol.</p><p>"No no…I'm fine. Just…trying to process everything that happened," Hank said, letting out a breath the gray-haired man didn't know he had been holding.</p><p>"I totally understand. I'll get you when Connor is done. The Cyberlife employee is almost here, and he's gonna come in the back way as to not be seen by other residents." Markus explained before standing, patting the lieutenant on the shoulder before walking out of the room.</p><p>Hank watched as androids passed by the center windows, some stopping to gawk at the new human, others hurrying away in fear. Hank didn't blame them. He was known as one of the deviant hunters. Not as well known as Connor, but his face was recognizable enough. </p>
<hr/><p>Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into an hour. Hank didn't realize he had dozed off when he was woken up.</p><p>"Sorry to wake you, but Connor's ready for you." </p><p>Hank blinked the sleep out of his eyes quickly, focusing on Simon as the older man stood up.</p><p>"Really? He's awake? You saved him?" Hank said carefully, desperately hoping this wasn't a cruel dream.</p><p>"Yes, he's awake and being calibrated now. His old body was sent to CyberLife. His former parts will be salvaged. Markus has made a partnership with them that so long as they stay out of his programming, they'll have some diplomatic status with New Jericho," Simon explained, walking the older detective to the recovery area.</p><p>Hank just hummed in acknowledgement, too distracted with the thought of seeing Connor alive again.</p><p>Connor was just finishing calibrating his hands, buttoning up his jacket slowly. Markus sat next to him, interfacing to make sure that the calibrations were going well. The technician was packing up his things, facing the opposite direction from the rest of the androids.</p><p>"Connor?" </p><p>Connor's head whipped around, gyroscope spinning and the android tried to find the source of the gruff voice. When he focused, the brunette android couldn't stop his legs from lunging as he leapt eagerly at his partner.</p><p>"Hank!" Connor cried, wrapping his arms around the detective in a child-like hug.</p><p>Hank stumbled backwards before registering what had happened and clutching his beloved son tightly. He held the boy's head with one hand and his waist with the other. </p><p>Markus and Simon smiled, walking up close to the pair.</p><p>They hugged in peaceful silence for a moment, before Connor pulled away excitedly.</p><p>"Hank, they fixed me! I'm gonna be able to get all the new updates and they're gonna optimize my parts and and- I get to come home with you for good!" Connor was a beam of radiant happiness, almost laughing at the joy he felt.</p><p>"It's good to have you back kid." Markus exclaimed, clapping the young man on the shoulder.</p><p>"You scared us pretty badly I have to admit. I have never so uncertain in my life," Simon shuddered, placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>Connor frowned. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't want to bother anyone. I thought I had more time."</p><p>Hank's gaze softened. "I know kid, I know. Enough sad shit now, lets go home and see Sumo."</p><p>Connor immediately perked up. "Sumo?"</p><p>Markus and Simon chuckled, before making their way out of the room. Hank turned to follow, laughing light-heartedly.</p><p>"The big oaf has probably eaten half the couch by now. Let's go home."</p><p>Connor smiled graciously. He could safely call it home now.</p><p>"Yes, let's go home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so excited to be taking on this challenge! This is the first Detroit fic I've ever written, and I didn't know how I would handle writing androids. Anyways, the prompts belong to @whumptopia on tumblr. Check them out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>